


Wedding Jitters

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: 5 times Fitz kisses Simmons and one time Simmons kisses Fitz [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Part Six, Prompt Fill, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Six of Six</p><p>“I’m getting married.”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“I’m getting married today.”<br/>“Yup.”<br/>“My parents couldn’t even be here.”<br/>“Yeah, sorry.”<br/>“I’m getting married.” A small smile broke across her lips.<br/>“Yes.” Skye returned the smile with interest.<br/>“I’m marrying Leo Fitz.”<br/>“Yup.”<br/>“I marrying Fitz.” the smile across her face was met with tears. “Holy fucking shite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is part Six of a prompt fill from Tumblr that got out of hand. The ever so lovely Sherlolly-is-jolly requested Five Times Fitz Kissed Simmons and one time Simmons Kissed Fitz.  
> Thank you for reading. All of these were also previously posted on Tumblr.

1\. Jemma Simmons was nervous. This wasn’t an uncommon feeling, but her reflection seemed to magnify the problem. And her hands were starting to shake, badly.

“Okay, so I talked to Mack and he says- Whoa, Simmons, you’re gonna ruin your makeup.” Skye’s entrance did little to break Jemma’s feelings, save drawing attention to the tears now dripping down her face.

“Hey, Jemma felt a hand on her arm, turning her away from the mirror, Skye’s face came into view. “What’s wrong? This is a happy day! This is the day I win three bets! This is a good day!” She announced in a cheerful tone, helping Jemma sit on to the nearby bed. “Hey,” she murmured, running a hand along Jemma’s cheek. “What’ wrong?”

Jemma let out a gasp. “I’m getting married.”

 

“Yes,” Skye nodded, “I know, I helped plan this. It’s gonna be beautiful. Not what you may have wanted growing up but-”

“But I didn’t. I didn’t want this when I was little. I didn’t daydream about a big party where I promise forever even though I know that’s not even possible. I didn’t ever want this.”

Skye leaned back on her heels. “What are you saying, Jemma?”

“How do I know I’m not screwing my life up with this?”

Skye sighed and stood upright, smoothing her coral colored dress one her body. The bouquet accents with the same shade loomed on a vase by the door.

"Okay, I’m getting serious panic attack vibes from you. Have you eaten in the last twenty four hours?"

"I’m serious Skye. What if I’m making a mistake?"Jemma’s eyes were wide in worry.

Skye’s face hardened, lips falling into a parted line. “Jemma. This is not a mistake. You two are more in love than anyone else I have ever seen, but if you are scared…” Skye trailed off. “If you really don’t think this is going to work I will runaway with you right now.”

Jemma laughed, but did little to lessen the worry. “You would?”

“Any day.”

“Even after I’m married?”

“Especially after you’re married. I swear to god, women get hotter when they have any level of a housewife vibe going.”

Jemma’s face dropped into a faded mask of worry.

“I’m getting married.”

“Yes.”

“I’m getting married today.”

“Yup.”

“My parents couldn’t even be here.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I’m getting married.” A small smile broke across her lips.

“Yes.” Skye returned the smile with interest.

“I’m marrying Leo Fitz.”

“Yup.”

“I marrying Fitz.” the smile across her face was met with tears. “Holy fucking shite.”

“Oh my god, did Jemma Simmons just curse?”

“Oh, shove it. I curse.”

Just then May poked her head in the room.

“How’s it going?”

Jemma too a breath to steady herself. “All set.” She straightened up and wiped her cheeks, patting them to try and reduce the swelling. “How do I look?” she asked, turning to May.

“You’re a vision.” May’s eyes sparkled, and Jemma couldn’t help but wonder where her head was. Maybe on the possibly mythical wedding from once upon a time. Maybe elsewhere. Jemma smiled.  
“Thank you, and for the dress. May, I can’t put into words how much this means to me. This is the most expensive thing I think I have ever worn. How did we even pull that off? I thought you said you pulled it from the SHIELD undercover department.”

May shrugged, sharing a conspiratorial look with Skye.

“Borrowed from…” May began

“… Funds for taken from the budget of…” Skye finished.

“Either way.”

When may had shown up with the dress Jemma started to explain at rapid fire pace why she wasn’t going to wear a dress, and how if something went wrong and they had to evacuate she didn’t want to be hindered. May, in combined effort with Skye, simply shoved the dress into Jemma’s hand and shoved her into her bunk, declaring “We’ll wait” from the other side of the door.

In the end, after Jemma’s Complaining and May’s shockingly well done alterations, she looked perfect. May and Skye knew he well enough not to go with white, but a color nearing gold instead and she felt just right with the delicate sweetheart neckline.

Keeping the dress from Fitz had been the real struggle, but Jemma felt victorious today.

“May, am I making a huge life changing mistake?”

“Huge; yes. Life changing; yes. Mistake? God, no.”

Skye shot May a look. “Is he still…?”

“What? Is who what? Is it Fitz? Did he run? He’s always been skittish?”

“No,” May cut in. “He’s rock solid in his resolve. He’s also really desperate to see you.”

“No!” Jemma barked out.

“I actually thought of a way around that superstition.” Skye cut in.

Five minutes later Jemma was hidden behind a particullary positioned door, patiently waiting for her fiance to show up.  
“Jemma?” His voice washed over her like a wave, here and gone and finally letting her gasp for air after a day underwater.

“Hey,” Jemma reached her arm around the door, searching for his hand, which he gladly supplied. “Is everyone in place? Lance didn’t set anything on fire did he? And Mack got the Projector up okay-”

“Everything is fine, love.” The pet name brought a smile to her face, it was something she only heard when she was rambling or visibly stressing about something, as she was today. “You look beautiful.”

Jemma laughed. “You can’t even see me.”

“You look beautiful.” He repeated. “You okay?”

“Yes. No. What did Skye tell you?”

“Nothing. I just know you, Jem.” Fitz called. She heard a sigh and the weight of the door shift. “You know we could just run away.”

Jemma smiled. “Skye said the same.”

“I have the car out back. If you want to we can just run.”

It was killing her, not seeing his face, not pulling him into a hug. “I want to do this, Fitz. I want to do this with you.”

Jemma could feel his smile in his words, “I do to, Jemma.”

“Good.”

“Right.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I’ll see you at the alter.”

“I’m the one in the tux, with the bloody orange flowers.”

“They aren’t orange and Skye made that decision. Too late to complain now-”

“I know I just think we should have gone with the blue-”

“You also wanted out ringbearer to be a monkey-”

“I think It’s a wonderful idea!”  
“A monkey Fitz!”

“Okay lovebirds!” Skye called down the hall. “Enough sweet talk, or whatever you’re doing. It’s time to go!”

Jemma squeezed Fitz’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you.” His hand slipped from her’s and she heard him retreat down the hall toward Skye.

“Fitz!” Jemma called. “Close your eyes and turn around!” Jemma peaked out from behind the door to find he had followed her instructions.

She barely had time to “Shush” Skye’s questioning glance. Jemma ran down the hall and pulled Fitz’s lips to her’s. She smiled at the feeling of his hands wrapping around her waist, and for a moment it was electricity. It all made sense, the particles of energy in them had been near each other at the beginning of all things. The energy that made them up was the energy that had been desperately fighting its way back together for millennium.

Jemma was the one to pull away, at first Fitz’s lips chased her’s, then her hand covered his eyes lightly. “Don’t look.” Jemma slowly backed away and when he heard her call out that he could open his eyes she was gone.


End file.
